


Want to feel you

by Jazz_The_Sapphic_Queen



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Noiz, First Time Bottoming, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Noiz is a Brat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Seragaki Aoba, but he's Aoba's brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_The_Sapphic_Queen/pseuds/Jazz_The_Sapphic_Queen
Summary: "...I want to feel you again. For real this time."_Hospital scene fix-it where Noiz asks for Aoba to top him.
Relationships: Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Want to feel you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me projecting my bottom Noiz agenda onto this scene. This is how this scene should have gone down in my humble opinion sooooooo enjoy :)))

"...I want to feel you again. For real this time."

Aoba's heart lurched in his chest when he heard Noiz say those words. That's what he wanted too. He wanted to show Noiz all kinds of things, especially things like pleasure. Even if it was awkward as Noiz was still injured and they were in a hospital. But Noiz wanted it now and so did Aoba. 

Aoba allowed Noiz to pull him down on the bed with him after he had locked the door and checked the curtains. When Noiz pulled Aoba towards him, he immediately connected their lips. It started out slow but turned needy as Noiz licked at Aoba’s lips, wanting him to open his mouth for him. Aoba obliged and felt Noiz’s tongue slide in along with his own.

Aoba moaned when he felt Noiz’s tongue piercing trace along his tongue and clank against his teeth. It had felt good before but now, now it was different.

Suddenly, Noiz broke the kiss. A string of saliva was still connecting the two and Noiz licked it away. Aoba grew red but laid his forehead on Noiz’s.

“What’s wrong? Still feeling ok?” he asked, now a little worried that they were pushing it as Noiz still had multiple injuries after all. Noiz shook his head though. He reached his hand up to softly stroke Aoba’s cheek.

“No, it’s nothing like that. I just-” Noiz cut himself off and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he stared up at Aoba, almost intensely. “Aoba. I want to feel you,” he leaned in close to where their lips were almost touching. “Aoba. I want you to fuck me.”

Aoba’s eyes went wide at Noiz’s words. Him? Noiz wanted him to...to top him? Aoba blushed bright red. Noiz blinked up at him.

“What? Do you not want to?” he asked, looking a little disappointed. Aoba shook his head quickly.

“No no! It’s not that! I just...well I just didn’t think you would...want something like that,” he said, his last words coming out quietly. Noiz smirked at him.

“Oh don’t worry, I still wanna fuck your brains out one day,” Noiz said making Aoba blush even more. He leaned up and gave Aoba a peck on the lips. “But I want you to fuck me right now.”

Aoba looked at him shyly. “Are...you sure?”

Noiz tilted his head to the side. If Aoba wasn’t so embarrassed right now, he would think it was cute. “Why wouldn’t I be sure? What? You scared or something?” Noiz asked, a smirk on his lips. Aoba glared at him.

“I’m not scared of topping you, idiot! I just wanted to make sure you were really ok with it! But since you do want it, well....I’ll fuck you…” Aoba said.

Noiz grinned happily at that and he laid back down.

“My senior servicing me? It must be my lucky day.”

“Shut up brat!”

Aoba shut him up by capturing his lips in a kiss again. Noiz let him, licking his way into the other’s mouth again and moaning softly. 

As they kissed, Aoba pulled away the sheet covering Noiz’s body. He wanted to wince seeing all the bandages. He had to be careful while they were doing this so he didn’t hurt Noiz. Aoba slid his hand down between them and gently took hold of Noiz’s dick. It was actually hard this time around and Noiz gasped and pulled away from their kiss at the feeling. Aoba looked at him in concern.

“Is this ok?” he asked. Noiz nodded and looked at him.

“Y-yeah. It just feels…” he trailed off, a light blush forming on his face. Aoba smiled.

“It feels good right?”

“I think so. Keep going.”

With Noiz’s permission, Aoba pulled Noiz out of his boxers (which had bunny designs on them) and began to stroke him. Aoba listened to Noiz pant harshly as he brushed across the piercings along the underside of his cock. Aoba remembered back at Glitter that Noiz hadn’t even got hard when he touched him like this. Now, he was so hard and moaning and so  _ sensitive.  _ Aoba was happy that Noiz got to feel this. 

He leaned down and licked a stripe along Noiz’s cock. Noiz threw his head back and moaned, his hips bucking up in Aoba’s hand. 

“Do you like that?” Aoba asked, licking Noiz’s cock again. He didn’t wait for an answer as he swallowed Noiz whole. Noiz moaned again, this time grabbing Aoba’s shoulder. 

“Fuck! Aoba you-”

Aoba hummed once before pulling off with an audible pop. “Do you want me to bite it this time too?” he asked with a little smirk, placing tiny licks across the head of Noiz’s dick. Noiz swallowed thickly, his breath coming out harshly. 

“If you bite it, I might cum too soon,” Noiz said breathlessly. Aoba hummed again. He barely even did anything and Noiz was already so worked up. It secretly delighted him.

“Is that so?” he asked, slipping the head of Noiz’s cock back into his mouth, his teeth brushing along the length and tugged at the piercings. Noiz pushed him away at that. It was all becoming too much and he didn’t want it to end this fast. 

Aoba wiped the spit that had pooled at the corner of his mouth away and glared down at Noiz.

“What?” he asked, almost annoyed. 

“I told you I would cum if you tried that. Besides, I said I wanted you to fuck me,” Noiz said impatinetly. 

Aoba rolled his eyes. “So? You don’t think I can’t make you cum more than once?” he challenged. Noiz’s eyes went wide at him, almost like he couldn’t believe what he was saying. Was this really the same Aoba who had been embarrassed about sucking his dick before? Aoba only rolled his eyes again before going back down on Noiz.

He bobbed his head up and down on Noiz’s cock, swallowing around it and occasionally brushing his teeth against it. Noiz was pretty big so the parts he couldn’t fit in his mouth, he used his hand for. Noiz didn’t seem to be too worried about it anyway as he was too busy reeling from all the new sensations. 

“Aoba! I’m serious if you keep going i’m gonna-”

Aoba answered by biting down softly on the cock in his mouth. Noiz’s hips jerked and he came with a loud cry. Noiz slapped a hand over his mouth but he couldn’t stop his body from shaking. Aoba wasn’t even worried about anyone hearing them any more, he only smugly drank up all the cum that had shot down his throat. 

“I came so fast…” Noiz whispered, his face red from embarrassment as Aoba sat back up. Aoba tilted his head to the side.

“Yeah you did. Didn’t it feel good?” he asked. Noiz looked up at him.

“Of course it did but...it’s so embarrassing. You barely did anything and I came like that...” he said. Aoba furrowed his brows.

“So? Does that really matter? Who cares if you come in thirty seconds or an hour. You’re still so sensitive. As long as you’re enjoying yourself and feeling good, that’s what matters to me,” Aoba told him. He leaned down and gave Noiz a peck on the lips. Noiz’s eyes were wide as he stared at Aoba.

“...Of course you would say some sappy shit like that,” he said after a moment. Aoba had half the nerve to hit the brat. But he was already too injured to begin with. Better to stay careful and not hurt him anymore. Instead, he shoved three of his fingers at Noiz.

“Shut up you brat. Here, your mouth can actually be useful for something,” he snapped. Noiz just blinked at his fingers.

“Hah?”

Aoba rolled his eyes. “Did you forget where we are? There’s no lube here and I'm not trying to hurt you or anything. So spit is all we have. So suck,” he ordered. Noiz let out a little “oh”. He leaned forward and took Aoba’s fingers into his mouth. He licked and sucked at the digits, making sure they were coated with enough saliva. It’s when Noiz was doing this did Aoba remember about his own erection straining in his jeans. It was a little embarrassing that watching Noiz sucking on his  _ fingers  _ was making him harder but he tried not to think about it too much. He chalked it up that he was about to finger and then fuck Noiz. Yeah, that was it.

Once he was satisfied, Aoba took his hand away. A trail of saliva left Noiz’s mouth and Aoba leaned in to lick it away and then kiss Noiz.

“Are you ready?” Aoba asked against Noiz’s mouth. Noiz nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Good. Just lay back and relax ok? We’ll go slow.”

“Go slow? I thought you didn’t want anyone to catch us?”

“Do you want me to just stick it in and tear you?”

“If that’s what you wanted.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Noiz, I don’t wanna hurt you. Now shut up and let me do this for you.”

Aoba lightly pushed Noiz back against the pillows and got to work. He pushed Noiz’s boxers down and out the way so he had room to work. He circled Noiz’s hole with his finger and glanced up at Noiz for permission. When Noiz nodded for him to go on, Aoba entered him as gently as he could. Noiz was so tight down here and he tensed at the intrusion. 

“You ok?” Aoba asked gently.

“Yeah...just feels weird,” Noiz answered, shifting around a little on the hospital bed like he was trying to get more comfortable.

“Ok. Let me know if it’s too much or if you want to stop.”

When Noiz nodded again, Aoba continued on. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of Noiz, while watching the teen’s face for any sign of discomfort. Noiz didn’t seem to be too uncomfortable though, only trying to get a feel for having a finger up his ass. 

“Oh, I never asked before, but this is your first time on bottom right?” Aoba asked as he inserted a second finger into Noiz. Noiz shifted again but nodded.

“O-obviously,” Noiz said quietly. 

“Well I was just making sure…” Aoba muttered, scissoring his fingers. When he moved his fingers deeper though, Noiz suddenly squirmed underneath him. Aoba stopped his movements, now concerned.

“Noiz are you alright?” he asked.

“I-i think? What was that?” Noiz asked in turn, squirming again.

“Did it hurt?”

“I don’t know. Maybe...do it again,” Noiz said. Aoba was hesitant to do it again but he complied. He pressed again and watched Noiz gasp loudly. Realisation hit Aoba and he pressed even harder on that spot within Noiz. It caused the younger boy to keen at the pressure.

“Aoba!” Noiz moaned. “W-what is that?”

“It’s your prostate,” Aoba answered, grinning wolfishly and continuing to attack that spot. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes! It feels good! Aoba. Aoba, are you almost done? I need you. Fuck I want you in me so bad,” Noiz blabbered on while moving his hips down on Aoba’s fingers, trying to feel it more. 

“One more finger,” Aoba said while inserting a third finger. Noiz’s hips twitched again when he felt more enter him.

“Aoba,” he whimpered. “Please hurry. I don’t want to cum again before you’re in me. Please.”

Aoba hummed as he stretched Noiz, though now he was avoiding his prostate. Noiz’s dick was so hard again, with precum leaking out steadily. 

“I told you before, I don’t care how many times you cum. If you can cum just from my mouth and fingers, that means I'm doing a good job right?” he asked with a smile and kissed the Inside of Noiz’s thigh. Noiz whined and Aoba vowed to commit that sound to his memory forever. If he can get the brat to shut up and get him this needy and sound like  _ this _ , then maybe they should do this more often.

A few moments later, and when Aoba thought Noiz was ready, he slipped his finger out of the teen’s ass. Noiz was disappointed at the loss but his mood immediately picked up again when he watched Aoba take his own cock out of his pants.  _ Finally,  _ Noiz breathed out in relief. He had been waiting for this for forever.

Aoba spit into his palm and started to stroke himself. He hadn’t had any action himself but he couldn’t really care about that. Not with the way Noiz was under him, mostly naked and looking so needy and ready for his cock. Aoba lined himself up with Noiz’s hole and leaned over him.

“Are you ready?” he asked. Noiz nodded his head vigorously and raised his arms to wrap them around Aoba’s shoulders.

“Please Aoba, i’m ready, please,” he pleaded against Aoba’s lips, as if Aoba wouldn’t give anything he could to this boy.

“Shh, I got you,” Aoba said and quieted him with a kiss. As they kissed, he pressed the head of his cock into Noiz. Noiz gasped against his mouth at the feeling of something big entering him. Aoba might not be the biggest, but he was still much bigger than his fingers. It still burned when he slid into Noiz, and Noiz found that he loved it. He loved the pain that came with feeling Aoba inside of him. He felt so stretched and  _ full.  _ He could  _ feel  _ Aoba.

When Aoba was fully seated inside of Noiz, they were both panting against each other. Noiz felt so good around Aoba. He was so tight and Aoba had to fight the urge to just start moving. With the way they both were, neither of them would last long.

“Is this ok?” Aoba asked quietly, watching Noiz carefully. Noiz looked back up at Aoba, his eyes wide, almost like he couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Yeah…” he whispered back. He pulled Aoba even further on top of him and touched his forehead to Aoba’s. “Aoba, it feels amazing. I-i can feel you. I can feel you inside of me. I’ve always wanted to feel you.”

Noiz felt tears prick at his eyes and he tried to blink them away. Fuck. He’s really crying over having a dick inside him. But Aoba didn’t seem to mind, he only smiled sweetly at him and reached up to stroke his cheek.

“I know. I can feel you too. You feel so good around me,” Aoba said. With the way Aoba was looking at him, so sweet and almost loving, Noiz felt like crying again. He looked away and squeezed his ass against Aoba’s cock.

“Aoba, move.”

Aoba groaned when he rolled his hips forward. He went slow, just deep thrusts, letting Noiz get used to the feeling of him. With Aoba finally moving, Noiz felt even better than before. There was barely any sting anymore but the pain was replaced with intense pleasure. Not just the drag across his hole but how Aoba angled him to press into his prostate. It felt so good and little “ _ Oh’s _ ” left Noiz’s mouth everytime Aoba thrusted his hips into his.

Aoba then picked up the pace. His hands grabbed harder at Noiz’s waist, though he still minded where Noiz was injured and bandaged up, and changed the angle a little to slam spot on to Noiz’s spot. It sent Noiz’s cock bouncing against his stomach with each thrust, and he moaned. 

He didn’t know he could feel this good. The fact that it was with Aoba made it feel even better and he let Aoba fuck the soul out of him with his cock. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Aoba moaned out, panting against Noiz. “You feel so good Noiz, fuck.”

“Aoba,” Noiz sobbed out. “I’m so close. Let me cum.”

Aoba groaned, head falling on Noiz’s shoulder. “Fuck me too. Cum with me.”

Aoba started fucking Noiz faster, any sense of rhythme from before was completely shattered. He pounded hard into Noiz, hitting his prostate dead on, making Noiz mewl. He grabbed Noiz’s cock and began to pump it, his fingers pressing along the piercings. 

“Noiz. Cum with me,” Aoba panted. That was all the permission Noiz needed and he came in Aoba’s hand with a scream. Aoba groaned out too as he came inside of Noiz. 

The two laid there, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Aoba started peppering Noiz’s face with kisses and Noiz smiled at that. 

“Was it good?” Aoba asked, brushing his nose against Noiz’s. Noiz grinned and wrapped his arms around Aoba’s shoulders again.

“Mhm, the best. Thank you.”

“Of course,” Aoba replied before Noiz pulled him down for a real kiss. Aoba ended the kiss a moment later and shifted around to sit up.

Aoba moaned softly as he pulled out of Noiz. Noiz whimpered at the loss, now feeling strangely empty, but Aoba quieted him with a quick kiss.

"Shh. Stay right here, let me get some tissues," he said. He pulled away from Noiz to reach across him to the bedside table. He pulled out a couple of tissues from the tissue box and began wiping Noiz and himself off.

When he finished cleaning them both up, he put himself back in his pants and helped Noiz pull his underwear back up. Noiz gave him a dopey grin once he was all done. Aoba blinked at him.

"What is it? Are you feeling ok?" he asked. Noiz kept grinning at him.

"I think I've changed my mind."

"About what?" Aoba asked, his brows furrowed. Noiz got a mischievous look in his eyes as he took Aoba's hand and pulled him back down to him.

"I don't think I wanna fuck your brains out anymore. I want you to fuck mine out. And in many positions. I want you to take me from behind, up against a wall, maybe across a table, or-"

"Ok, ok, shut up!" Aoba shouted, slapping a hand over Noiz's mouth, his face red. Noiz giggled and licked his palm. Aoba pulled his hand away with a disgusted face. 

"You're disgusting," Aoba glared at him. 

"You ordering me around is hot too," Noiz said grinning again. Aoba huffed and pushed him away. Noiz placed a wet kiss on his cheek before laying back down on the hospital bed, looking smug. Aoba couldn’t even find himself to be too mad as he looked at Noiz. Noiz looked so happy and Aoba didn’t wanna ruin it. Aoba grinned and ruffled Noiz’s blonde hair. Noiz glanced up at him quizzically. 

“What was that for?” Noiz asked, reaching up to fix his hair. Aoba laughed at him.

“For being so cute,” he smiled teasingly. Noiz huffed and looked away, a tiny blush forming on his face. 

“‘M not cute,” he grumbled  _ cutely.  _ Aoba grinned again and booped him on the nose.

“Yes you are. My cute perverted brat.” 

“ _ You’re  _ cute perverted brat?”

“Yup! M- woah!” Aoba let out as he was pulled down suddenly by Noiz. 

“You better be careful saying things like that,” Noiz murmured, hunger growing in his eyes again. Aoba gave him an unimpressed look and pulled away.

“And a horny brat.”

Noiz let out a laugh, a  _ real  _ laugh and pulled Aoba back down with him.

“Yup. All yours.”

Aoba sighed but eventually relaxed in his arms.

Yes, his cute perverted and horny brat.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Was it bad? Please let me know! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed me projecting. Bottom Noiz lives rent free in my mind if you couldn't tell lol and Aoba might just be the best top ever ngl.
> 
> come yell with me about DMMD over on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jazzthesapphicqueen)
> 
> I hope everyone is continuing to stay safe! Lots of love <3


End file.
